Friday Nights at Blade Barracks
by Shoni-Hunter
Summary: It's Friday night and Elma decides to have a few friends over for food and a good time. Lin is cooking and everyone is telling stories of the past and present. What will happen? (Collection of shorter stories)
**DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own Xenobalde Chronicles X or any of it's character (Well ... I guess I own Alex's personality since he isn't a NPC and isn't in the game original code).

 **Authors's Note** \- I made Friday Nights in Blade Barracks to be a collection of smaller stories and history for the characters. Each "chapter" will be a "new" story with different characters and maybe different settings. I have also made it to be "filler" for my main stories. Different "filler" stories happen at different times with the main stories. All of my stories have a number in brackets to show its' place; not different here.

 **-=+Alex's Backstory and Indigen Pizza+=-**

The Blade Barracks seemed alive as 8 Blade members sat and waiting for dinner. It was a Friday night and Elma decided to host an event with some follow Blade friends. Everyone was in the kitchen area.

Alex laid down on the white coach. To his right was Lao, who was trying to repair his javelin. To his left was Irina, who was talking to Alexa. To Alexa's left was Elma. Doug and Gwin sat at the island counter with Lin behind it, preparing salad to go with the pizzas she made.

Alex was trying to build a rubric cube with small metal cubes he made early. It was a small personal project that he had been working on for a day now. After helping finding the lifehold core, Alex needed some time off missions and a project to keep him occupied.

"Rubric Cube, eh?" Lao said to Alex. He looked up from his javelin and addressed Alex.

"Yeah," Alex responded, "I needed a project to keep me busy in my free time. Since there were none on the White Whale, I thought building one would but fun and useful."

"Ah... Brain teaser can be fun." Lao said. He when back to working on his javelin. Alex looked over to Lao's javelin.

"What happened there?" Alex asked.

'Well... I may of gotten it stuck in a tyrant's neck in Oblivia. Getting out, I snapped the blade and did something to the collapsing mechanics." Lao responded. Alex placed the rubric cube down and reached out his hand in Lao direction, gesturing to let him see the javelin. "Here."

Alex looked over the javelin for a few seconds, carefully observing the whole weapon.

"Ah, I see what you did." Alex said. He took the javelin and tried to collapse it to its' carry mode. The javelin went half way before stopping and making a cracking sound "You merely just broke part of slot which two parts come together." He pointed to one of javelin's joints, "I can fix this for you later tonight."

"That would be great, thank you." Lao said in responds. He took the javelin back from Alex's hand.

Lin walked out from behind the island counter with two plates in her hand. Each plate had a huge pizza on it. She placed them down on the coffee table.

"Dinner is served." She stated and walked back to grab the salad and plates.

"What have we got here?" Elma asked as Lin returned with the serving plates, forks and the salad.

"I made three types of Mira pizza; each one has items from a different continent. I used Indigen meat and collected vegetables. I put Oblivia's and Primordia's pizza on the coffee table and I have Nocilum's up here on the island."

'Geez, thanks for making me do more walking today, Lin." Gwin said as he stood up and walked over to grab a piece of the Primodia pizza.

"You kinda need it." Irina commented.

"Thanks." Gwin responded in a sarcastic tone. Everyone grabbed a piece of pizza and started to eat.

"What's the salad made of?" Alexa asked as she chomped down on a piece of the Oblivia pizza.

"The salad is a mix of different veggies fround in Nocilum and Oblivia." Lin responed as she walked to the island and sat right next to the Doug. They all started to woof down on the pizza. It seemed as the Oblivia pizza was the best since it was the first to be finished.

"Well that was good." Alex said as he finished his third piece of pizza. He looked around to find that all of the food almost empty but the salad which, hadn't been touched.

"You guys really didn't eat the salad? You can't just live off of meat forever." Lin said as she started to pick up plates.

"It is a Friday night after a long day of missions." Doug said as he handed his plate to Lin.

"He is right." Alexa said as she put down a pice of Nocilum pizza. "They are finally giving us some time off. I really don't know what to do with it."

"We still good for side missioning on Saturday?" Alex asked. Alexa nodded her head "I think I'll take you up to Sylalum. Maybe a quick bounty mission and a few probe installations."

"Sounds good." Alexa said.

"Any who, anyone up for cards or something?" Gwin asked. "The night is still really young."

"Hard to call 18:56 night but your right." Elma said. "How about we share anidotes?"

"All ready." Lao said. "Better that sitting here in silence."

"Let's start with the person we know the least about." Elma aid and her eyes shifted to Alex. A few seconds later, everyone eyes had suddenly focused on Alex.

"What?" Alex said.

'It's true." Alexa said. "Due to your amnesia, we don't know to much about you life before Mira."

"Fine." Alex said and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Full name, birthday, gender, hair color, eye color, height, weight, schoolin.." Elma said as she glanced down at a piece of paper. She cut off by Alex.

"What's the paper?" Alex asked.

"It-t's nott-thing." Elma stuttered.

"Bullshit." Gwin sang.

"Fine. It is the Blade member form. It is required for each member to fill out a form to keep in the Blade archives. You couldn't fill one out due to your amnesia before. Since you just regain most of your memories and we don't know a lot about you, I thought it would be a good idea to do the form here so you could share with all of us." Elma said. Alex thought for a second.

"Fine." Alex responded. he stood up and grabbed the paper out of Elma's hand. "But I am doing the writing." He sat down and grabbed a pen out of his pocket.

"Ok" Alex started. "I turn to kept it as quick as possible." Everyone settled down and listened to Alex. Alex started to talk and write at the same time.

"I, Alexander Logan Slade, was born on May 23rd, 2033 in Seattle Washington. I was the first child of Charles and Victoria Slade." Alex reviewed the paper. "Do I have to say my physical features, height and weight?"

"Yes. Just continue." Lin said.

"Fine." Alex sighed and continued. "I have red hair and green eyes. I am 5 foot 11 and weights 157 pounds. As you can see I have a scar under my right eye." Alex said pointing to under his right eye.

"I went to a prep school for elementary and high school due to my IQ of 119. My parents wanted me to do well in life and payed for my education. For college, I went to the University of Zenter in Los Angeles. There I majored in Mechcinical Engineering and minored both in Marine Biology and Marine Engineering. I was top of my class and was offered a part time job as an engineer for the LA White Whale project, which I accepted."

Alex stopped. "Do I have to do current occupation and status? I am pretty sure that in a month or two, I wouldn't be at my current level."

"Just fill up the damn form. It's not hard." Irina said.

"Agh, fine. I am currently work in the Curator division however, I have switched to doing weapon design for the Outfitters in the past. I do plan on staying a Curator though." Alex stated.

"I am currently at Blade Level 7 in which I am at level 5 for Mecanical, 2 for Biology and 1 for Archeology. I am at level 26. I am in the Partisan Eagle class in which I am level 6 and I mostly do electrical type attack with psychical acting as a back up." Alex finished

"There." Alex said.

"That wasn't to hard, was it?" Elma said.

"Don't mock me." Alex sighed.

"Care to give us the story of your first skell and Yawning Giant?" Alexa asked?

"Let's save that one for later." Lao said as he stood up and grabbed a deck of playing cards. "For now, let's just chill. Blackjack anyone?"

"Sure, why not?"

 **-=+End of "Chapter" One+=-**

Hope you enjoyed and now understand Alex a little bit better. Please do leave feedback on my writing, I am always trying to make it better.


End file.
